


Her Smile Hides A Thousand Thoughts

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Poe Dameron, Polyamory, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Rey has been acting strangely. The last time this happened, she, Poe and Finn ended up married. Poe is a little worried to find out what she is up to this time.Inspired by blackglass' podfic "Finn/Poe/Rey Tumblr Not!Fic"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: remixapod 2020





	Her Smile Hides A Thousand Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finn/Poe/Rey Tumblr Not!Fic [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711793) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> As soon as I listened to this podfic, I knew I needed to write a fic. Because how could I not? It's glorious. Go listen to it if you haven't and see what I mean.

Rey had been acting strangely. Well, more strangely than normal, anyway. Poe was used to most of her quirks by now, and used to Finn’s too, but every once in a while, someone did something that threw him off.

He thought for the longest time it was best not to ask questions — if Rey had to eat her food in a certain order or she would freak out, then so be it. If Finn needed an extra hug before bed on days he felt bummed, then okay, an extra hug he would get.

When Finn always had two copies of the exact same outfit, Poe just went with it. When Rey would insist on celebrating a holiday pretty much nobody had ever heard of, Poe celebrated the heck out of it with her.

After all, he loved those two goobers, and what kind of friend would he be to not put up with a few little idiosyncrasies? 

Except the last time Rey had been acting strangely — gushing at everything and anything Poe and Finn had done, wanting to do sweet, romantic gestures for him and Finn even though they weren’t actually dating, and talking about how they needed a bigger bed even though Rey and Finn had their own quarters on the base — Poe had somehow ended up married to her and Finn.

He was still pretty sure — not entirely sure, but pretty sure — that it wasn’t legal, but the paperwork said they were married and his paycheck had started including the married man rate and the bigger bed had arrived and now his two spouses, if that’s what one should call them, slept with him every night, so who was he to say they weren’t married?

And really, he could have done a lot worse in the marriage department, and they definitely saved on the cost of the wedding.

He still wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up married, and Finn hadn’t seemed to know either the one time Poe tried to talk to him about it, but Rey was so happy and gushing about her husbands and how they were all perfect that he just couldn’t bear to ask her how it had happened and risk her thinking it wasn’t real and he didn’t want it. Because maybe he wouldn’t have wanted it if someone had actually asked him back then, but he definitely didn’t want to give it up either.

And really, Rey was so happy, and Finn was too, and he did love those two goobers, so much sometimes that his heart hurt when he thought of them, and sure it might put a crimp in his plans to work his way through the rest of the Resistance, but then why did he even need to work his way through the rest of the Resistance when he had the two people he cared about the most already?

So Poe didn’t say anything, ever, except maybe to people who asked him, and then he told them they were married in a way that came across as, duh, of course, how would you not know that, and usually that stopped people from asking more questions because no one wanted to think they were dumb or, worse, left out.

But now, here they were again, and Rey was back to acting so strangely that Poe could not figure it out. And this time he was paying attention.

He noticed how she kept telling them she had training with Luke but yet Luke would be out talking to Leia in an entirely different place on the base. He also noticed how she had started hiding things under her jacket or her shirt; there were always lumps that did not belong there, and he began to suspect she was later putting them in a closet down the hall from where they now lived in his quarters.

She also kept casting looks at them when she thought they weren’t looking and muttering to herself.

It was concerning to say the least.

She didn’t look upset in any way nor did she seem depressed, so he wasn’t too worried about her mental health or that she was hiding a fatal illness from them. But he did worry that maybe she was trying to get them to undergo some sort of baby birthing ritual he didn’t know about or maybe she wanted to have them marry a fourth person too, and that would be a bit ridiculous because there really was no extra room for anyone in their quarters.

He debated for days on saying something to her, but it never seemed like a good time. She was always presenting him and Finn with surprise gifts or surprise meals and practically bouncing out of her skin with excitement when they accepted.

Finally, though, Poe couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Rey, are you okay?” he asked her through a delicious bite of one of the best apple desserts he had ever tasted. He was pretty sure it was made with rum and a little bit of heaven.

“Of course!” she beamed at him. “Is the dessert to your satisfaction? I had Jess Pava help me make it.”

“You made this?” Finn said, and his whole face lit up with admiration as he stared at her.

“Of course!” Rey beamed even brighter, if that were possible.

“But why?” Poe said.

“Why did I make this?”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Her to be hurt he had to ask. Maybe offended. Maybe just give him a straight up answer.

But she did none of those things. Instead she looked at him and burst out laughing. Like super intense laughing. Laughing so hard she toppled over on to the carpet, since they were almost always eating their meals on the floor, her arms wrapped around her belly.

Finn and Poe just stared at her, and kept staring until she sat up and wiped her eyes.

“You’re too much, Poe!” She beamed at him some more, tears of mirth still dripping down her cheeks.

“I am?”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been competing too.”

Poe stared at her.

Rey held up her hand, where the bracelet Poe had found in an old ship and thought Rey might like, was fastened around her wrist. She then pointed behind her to the collection of space rocks he had been getting for her, since she mentioned awhile back that the pink space rocks were her favorite.

“Uhhhh,” Poe said, but he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Rey laughed more. “Oh, husbands!” she beamed. “You did put up a good fight, but unless you have something _amazing_ planned, there is no way you are winning Space Valentine’s Day!”

\--

“Space Valentine’s Day?” Poe whispered to Finn later. “Is that a thing?”

“Why are you asking me?” Finn said. “The First Order didn’t have any holidays, unless it was How Many People Can You Kill? day.”

“That sounds like a miserable day.”

“I called in sick.”

“So you have no idea what Space Valentine’s Day is?”

Finn shook his head.

“We are in so much trouble,” Poe moaned.

“I wonder if we need to make her a trophy?” Finn mused. “Or put on an awards ceremony?”

“We are in so much trouble,” Poe moaned again.

“We are,” Finn agreed. “It’s a good thing she loves us.”

Poe almost wanted to disagree with that — after all, he now had to spend the next few days questioning everyone on base to see if anyone, _anyone_ , had the slightest clue what Space Valentine’s Day was and how it was won and what it might entail — but really, how could he disagree with that? Finn did have a good point.

“Yeah,” he said instead. “It really is a good thing.”


End file.
